CROSSDIMENTIONAL
by RissingDragons
Summary: Who are you to decide the fate of others who are you in a place you don t belong in another reality or dimension being the hero you never where ment to be watching as your world burns but hopping to save another in an endless war in a life that should not have existed now watch it all end in the hands of one man who can change it all...Tron.
1. CROSSDIMENTIONAL TRON ch1

CROSSDIMENTIONAL TRON ch 1

The rain fell on a black figure wearing nothing but a dark hood his face was not visible because all you would see in the hood is darkness but on the jacket faint red he was currently sitting on top of a building in Gotham city.

he stood up and took the clothing off to reveal a figure in a completely dark suit with an unknown design of red lights he jumped down and when he was half way to the ground he activated hi parachute (just think of the tron parachute,and the suit is the ninja suit or whatever it is called in tron or to help further if have seen the movie tron legacy just think of the guy with the two disk.) he landed on the top of an armored truck when the parachute disappeared he pulled out a black and red glowing object of his back.

he cut the top of the roof on the armored truck off and in it was none other than two face and joker they looked at him before he split the disc in two holding two black and red glowing discs in his hands the figure moved hi hands in a slicing movement and that is all the two saw before they were out cold the truck stopped right in front of the police as the figure jumped down.

"well thanks for the help but who are you?" camishiner Gordon ( I am not sure how to spell his name since I have not watched a lot of D.C in 3 years to be exact so if I am wrong correct me in the comments so I can fix that.).

The figure turned his head to the side to see batman, robin, bat girl show up he looked back at the police chief "the name is tron, your welcome we probably would meet again so until then I will have to leave it from here." he replied in a deep but robotic voice he pulled out a black rod with glowing red lights on the tip he turned around before jumping and holding it in front of him with two hands then to everyone`s surprise a strange looking motor cycle appeared out of now were and drove off at the speed of light.

...3 months later...

we seen a 16 year old teen getting up and looking around today was a Saturday so he did not have to worry about school he was not at the orphanage for sure he had just got adapted yesterday and he was going to a new school on Monday his name is Tent Salvatore he has red highlights in his black hair and tan colored skin. his eye color is red from a birth defect no he lied. he was at 6 ft 5. he had a muscular build and was very flexible he blinked a few times before taking a small case off his night stand that was next to his bed. he opened it to see two blue colored contacts he put them on and adjusted for a few minutes before getting up from bed he took a shower then got dressed in a black shirt,blue jeans and red sneakers he went down stairs to see his younger brother asleep on the couch.

`probably from plying call of duty AW(advance warfare for those who don`t know what AW stands for.) he walked over to his little brother and carefully shook him awake "w...w...what?" was the sleepy reply of his brother as he opened his eyes a little.

"Devin wake up i`ll go make some breakfast but you need to get some rest after okay and stop playing games so much at night you will be very tired in the morning." Trent said before he went into the kitchen and made some eggs, bacon for him and the rest of his family members he made some coffee for his parents just the way they like it.

when he finished his mom, dad came to the table along with an awake Devin, Kelly he set the food on the table and went to go get the coffee when he came back the table was set he gave the coffee to his parents which they gladly took. after breakfast everyone went to do there own thing Trent went to the garage to fix up his bike Devin went to play on his Xbox 360 playing halo 4, Kelly went to her room, his parents went to work. after Trent fixed his bike he decided to go to the park he left a note and left the door with his keys.

...

Trent was walking along the grass of the park when he sees a blonde girl getting harassed by non other than Brian his greatest enemy from the day he came to this world.

...Trent`s p.o.v...

I simply walked up to Brian and shove him away from her, Brian looks at me then a grin forms on his face "well, well, well it if it is`nt the smart ass Trent always getting top scores on every test what happened did you finally get adopted or did you get rejected again cause of your eye color because I did not see ya at school on Friday." Brian said.

"as of matter a fact I did get adopted and did your parents stop treating you like a spoiled brat because money won`t get you a girlfriend you fat ass Lotso now I suggest you leave her alone because she sure is not interested in a sexual pig like you." I replied in a calm tone my face showed no emotion as I simply looked at him this got on his nerve as a tick mark formed on his head.

"why you shit eating little piece of mothe- he never got to finish his sentence as he was punched hard in the gut my face still showed no emotion after what I just did to him he fell to the ground clutching his gut in pain.

I just simply walked away like nothing happened I stopped and looked over my shoulder "next time he messes with you just kick him in the nuts make sure it hurts alot." I said as I looked forward and continued walking.

I left to an empty place I sat in the grass as I looked at my hand the memory flashing in my head of me wearing my suit and I watched my father die with no remorse because I killed him and I killed my mother along with thousands of innocent that I was supposed to protect some day but I became corrupt something I will never let happen again even if I have to die to protect this world.

I clenched my fist my senses kicked in I looked to the spot were the crime was happening I jumped up my baton appeared in my hands I jumped forward and I was in my light cycle I simply left the area to take care of the crime then the plane crash that would happen.

...7 hours later...

I just prevented the plane from crashing using my ship I was just about to leave only to see wonder woman, super girl `shit` I thought.

they looked at me for one moment then at the plane and my ship which was destroyed and turned into data that disappeared "well tron thanks for the save but we are going to have to ask you to come with us you have no choice." wonder woman said.

"I`m not going with anyone but leaving so if you want to question me come and get me." I said as I pulled out both disc they got into a fighting stance as I did too. super girl attempted to punch me only for me to dodge doing a back flip as it started, as the fight went on I just kept dodging their blows when wonder woman "why do you try to resist all we wont is answers so you can chose to make this easy or we will keep this little game up forever so quite now." wonder woman said while still trying to lay a hit on me.

"really because I was just going easy on you gals I haven't even shown you what I am capable of and I will never quite so bring it on go a head call in the entire league for all I care you won`t take me in at all it`s either you let me go or kill me." I said.

"now why would we wont to kill you?" super girl asked "simple because I will not go down until I am dead so this fight will go on forever and I have more stamina then the two of you combined so I will just keep going and never stop because I never do get tired at all." I replied.

...6 hours later...

the girls where getting tired so I pushed my assault they where starting to crumble like bread but I did not stop attacking until they where out cold but not dead "sorry wonder woman, super girl but we all have are own duties and purposes even missions but my objective is not complete just not yet maybe I will chat with the league another time." I said before they slipped into blackness I pulled out a med kit and healed there injuries then I left a note before leaving.

I was on top of a building patrolling the city of metropolis this world has became my objective my new purpose I destroyed mine now I will not destroy another planet no more innocent dying today I was taken from my family and broken then rebuilt as a weapon but now on I will not stop until my father`s death is avenged and I fulfill his last wish to take his place as tron in another dimension the hero I was supposed to be in my world but became a tool of destruction.

this is my life... my story... my... legacy... as... tron.

...CH END...


	2. CROSSDIMENTIONAL TRON ch2

CROSSDIMENTIONAL TRON ch2

I was walking to school my motor cycle was at home needing a new paint job I was currently in Happy Harbor on Rhode Island when I got to school the first place I went was the office to get my schedule even tho I already know my classes I still went to avoid suspicion after that I went to my first class which was math.

...a few min later...

the teacher put a problem on the board when he was done I was the first to raise my hand "so Trent If you think you know the answer then come up here and solve the problem." he said I got from my seat and walked over there I picked up the marker and wrote the answer which was 3,467.67 after that I went back to my seat.

"b...b...but h...ho...how did you just solve it that quick." the teacher asked "it is a really easy problem if you know computer coding and creating programs." was my calm reply my face with no emotion.

class went on relatively boring you could say but i`m not complaining I went to my next class which was P.E I grinned because I probably could get some better training.

...scene change...

I was wrong this class all we where playing is basketball sigh lets just hope something fun happens after school `wait what not ... you got to be kidding me.` I thought as I looked to see a blonde teenager holding a pirate cutlass aiming at a teachers throat I grabbed a shard off the ground and moved in front of the attack that would have killed the teacher the sword met a metal shard the size of an army throwing knife. the student looked at me in the eyes and fear over took him because my eyes where red he attempted to cut my head off only for me to parry this battle went on but neither of us would relent I have to say if he was a basic he would be a level 1 rookie cause he lasted this long and came close to cutting me when i`m not even trying.

so I just ended the fight by catching the blade of his sword and braking it then knocking him out after that I left I felt sting of pain in my arm but ignored it after the class period it was lunch I was not really hungry so I was outside laying in the grass hands on the back of my head `sure is good to see the sunlight some times.` my thoughts were interrupted by the same blonde girl from the park sitting next to me.

"well...umm- "don`t even bother with the thanks i`m good." I cut her off "well okay, so any who my name is Megan what is yours?" she said "names Trent." I replied "what did he mean about your eyes?" she asked "that is none of your concern now I should be leaving cause I have to get to my next class." was my reply as I got up and left.

...scene change...

school was over so I walked home only to stop dead in my tracks `the data signature...as...no it can`t be...Abraxsus 6.0` I went into a dark alley and put my suit on I left to the spot to see Abraxsus unleashing an army of viruses on happy harbor the cops could not stop them at all neither could the justice league.

I jumped down right in front of Abraxsus "Abraxsus I know you only want me so dispel the viruses and fight me yourself they don`t have to get involved in any of this." I said as I pulled out both discs and got in a fighting stance he ordered his viruses to stand down as he pulled out his.

"foolish boy you will end up just like your father then I will expose your identity to the entire universe because we both know your most darkest secret so why not spill it out." Abraxsus said as he got into a fighting stance.

`3`

`2`

`1`

we both charged one another as we got in range our disc clashed as he went to punch me I jumped over him doing a flip in mid air while throwing my disc at him which he blocked and it bounced back to me when I landed I caught it.

he attempted to slash me across the chest but I blocked it then went straight for a jab in his chest he blocked then pushed me off of him he throe his disc at me which I did a back flip and dodged then are motions speed up as the fight went on we where moving to fast for the naked eye to see he tried to cut my head off but I ducked then went to cut his arm off.

he caught my arm and cut me along my chest with his disc I backed up before charging at him again but this time I put my discs away and pulled out my baton and turned it into a staff as I whacked him hard in the jaw there was a loud crack that broke the sound barrier he went flying but I did not stop before he could go flying all the way I ran up a wall then jumped towards him. I lifted up my staff and brought it down on him again I broke the sound barrier he crashed to the ground in a large crater I fell down at a fast rate and stabbed him in the chest when the smoke cleared all that was left was yellow data and his disc. his viruses turned into data and disappeared I picked up his disc then destroyed it completely so he does not come back "don`t ever come back to this world again Abraxsus." I said in a calm tone.

as I climbed out of the crater a scratch mark on my chest and staff in hand the remaining viruses looked at me then charged me only to get whacked so hard they turned to data I was moving to fast to keep up the lights on my suit turned a brighter red as I fought of every last one until there was none left.

I turned my staff back into a baton then put it away I walked up to the police "the area is cleared and if you see any more of people like him leave it to me because they are something the justice league can`t handle." I said "but how come only you can stop them?" batman asked as he walked up to me.

"because I had experience fighting these things they can kill off an entire planet if not stopped so i`m just glad I got here on time." I replied "well thanks for the help but we want answers from you so you would have to come with us." batman replied looking at me sternly "fine if it gets you guys to leave me alone." I replied

...scene change...

I was looking at all the members of the league batman was the first to speak "who are you really." he asked.

"that is not important." I replied.

"how do you know those things." came from green lantern.

"because they are a virus that kills all things alive and turn them into one of them a common enemy on my home world which is in another dimension the virus was created by a man named clue who wanted nothing more but to create the world his own way by killing off all humans and another species called ISOS so that is why they were created they are called the Abraxsus virus and that is one of the newer models Abraxsus 6.0." was my reply.

"how did you come here." superman asked.

"I was sent here to hunt down my fathers enemies as his last wish he wanted me to kill every last one of them that came here to your dimension then stay here that is my mission and there is no way for me to go back even if I do I can`t go back." I replied.

"so are you a criminal from your world or a hero." bat girl asked.

"that is a question that is personal so I will not answer that one." I replied.

"are you a human or an alien." Martian man hunter asked.

"I am a hybrid between an ISO and a human but manly human." I replied.

then take off the suit so we can see who you are." was night wing`s reply.

"no" I replied.

"we are going to read your mind to see if your lying or not." batman said.

"don`t try to read my mind because it will only cause yours to completely shatter then trap you in your greatest fear for the rest of your life while it slowly eats your soul so unless you want to die don`t do it." I replied.

"we have a position for you we have a team you can join and not have to work alone." was what hawk girl said.

"the offer I would accept but I can`t it has something to do with my past but I will help them out for a while then leave on my own." I replied.

"then lets go meet your new temporary team" black canary replied.

...mount justice...

we were at the young justice base that's when a yellow blur was running towards us I simply put my hand out and caught the red head Kid flash stopped running and the rest of the team came they looked at me then at black canary "well kids meet your new team mate for now he would not stay he would go on a few missions with you guys so say hi to him and show him around then it`s training time." black canary said

Aqua lad was the first to walk up to me and put his hand out I took his hand and shook it "it`s good to meet you aqua lad." he looked shocked a bit.

"I already know you guys so don`t worry about intros." I said.

...after the tour...

"pathetic I can see your every move before you do." I said as I just watched black canary defeat super boy.

"okay then lets see what you got." black canary said I put my weapons on the ground as I walked up to the mat I looked at black canary unfazed.

"start"

she went to kick me but I just blocked it she tried to punch me but I caught her punch then shoved her away from me she ran at me trying different combos but all attacks were blocked, caught or dodged I was not entertained she went to hit me but I blocked it again then hit her with a palm strike to the gut she fell on her knees clutching her gut.

"like I said I can see your every move." I said as I walked right past her she weakly got up so I stopped as she attempted to kick me in the back of the head "ya know there is a ninja saying that high level ninja can read each others thoughts with fist not words or telepathy and that's how they understand one another so tell me what is it I am thinking if you think your at more advanced league then me." I said. she looked to see that was in front of her I sweeped her feet then kicked her rib sending her flying she rolled on the mat.I walked towards her slowly as she struggled to get up I simply helped her up "now that would be enough of that, you need some rest." I said as I carried her to the couch were I laid her down.

Every one looked at me shocked "well I guess that is it for training so who wants lunch." I said.

...different location...

a man in a black hood looked at the video footage of one person only "well...well...well did you think you could escape Abraxsus 1.0 because i`m not dead...tron!"

...CH END...


	3. crossdimentional Tron ch3

CROSSDIMENTIONAL** tron CH3**

Well today could have been less boring nothing happened I am still looking for general De`Zaraxs he was supposed to be in this dimension but still can`t find him but I will one day. Umm I fixed all my damaged equipment, annoyed the hell out of batman since he still can`t find out what my identity is that seemed to be the only entertaining thing. Classes seemed normal but l want some action to happen I went home and explained to my parents that I would be meeting a few friends today.

...scene change...

I walked in the mount justice base to see wally chowing down on tons of food, aqua`lad training, Artemis fixing her arrows, robin just looking for a mission to do, Megan reading a cook book, super boy staring at atoms nothing new if you ask me.I just simply just looked at them then went outside but had a feeling batman was going to give us a mission today. So I just walked around the base thinking about what to do today "message received the A.I. in my suit said.

I listened to the message and the only thing I had in my mind was `I have a sister.` I immediately ran outside just in time to see a portal open and out came a girl in a black suit with blue lights and on the chest it had a T shape in the middle of a circle. I ran and caught her bridle style before she could fall I walked to a tree in a secluded spot and put her under it to rest.

...few min later...

after explaining I am her older brother to her when she woke up and just talking for a bit then telling her the truth and that dad sent her here for me to train her we where went back to the cave only to see the team looking around for something then when they saw me they stopped then looked at my sister then me.

"care to explain who she is Tron." Kaldur said "she is my younger sister that decided to come visit her big brother and apparently I was never told I had a younger sibling until my dad decide to send me a message explaining that so here she is my younger sister Fiore." I said.

immediately kid flash came running towards my sister who side stepped and let him run straight into a wall almost everyone laughed besides me I just shook my head in disappointment.

We all just chatted for the day besides me I just used that time to train much to everyone`s disappointment I could not stop thinking about what Clue said to me that one day.

...flashback...

"Well my boy looks like you have been getting better in the training academy." said a man wearing a black and orange suit without a helmet on. He looked like the man who is the creator of the grid.

"Yes father I have been practicing with all the time I have just like you said." a young looking Rinzler(AKA Tron) said.

He was 12 years old at the time he looked at Clue who had a small smile on his face"that is great to hear...but there is the fact you almost failed your mission how...how pathetic I know that you can do better than that so I want you to train nonstop in your free time or else..."was all he said before he turned around and left the smile long gone but replaced by a cold gaze.

...flashback end...

`so am I still pathetic like you said I was because I am coming for you revenge is now on mine.`

Chapter end

_**well hello to all of you reading this I think it is great that you review but if are just going to be a total duck then pray to your God I`m in a good mood because I will hunt you down and skin you alive slowly painfully and if you make so much as a sound then I will make you beg me to kill you after I slowly torture you.**_

_**Okay I just need to calm down but really people stop giving me bad reviews just because I make my OC sound like an OP character even thou I`m not trying too but the part about him saying what would happen if you read his mind that was really just a lie he lied to the justice league to prevent them from reading his mind.**_

_**So in all seriousness the threat of what I would do is true I will kill you then take your skull as my trophy.**_


	4. update

_**Crossdimentoinal Tron update**_

_**Well I might not be writing any more chapters for Crossdimentoinal or vengeance blades for a while but I promise you all that I will go back to those stories.**_

_**Another thing any errors that I have made was because I was typing it on my Kendal and it changed the word to what it thought would be the word I am typing and my computer did not work at that time so those of you who have complained about spelling don`t blame me blame technology on that one.**_

_**The reason why I will not be typing any more chapters is because I have so many ideas that have been trying to type all of them up and work on other side projects and school work and so on so yes I have been busy so cut your complaining please I know I need more chapters I'm just busy with my hands full.**_


End file.
